(Ed)ucated
by Katiechu
Summary: Eddward left Peach Creek to escape Kevin, wanting nothing more to do with the ginger. Through twists of fate Edd finds himself a Professor, and Kevin the football coach at the same University. Will being reunited as adults after the years Kevin spent bullying Edd is high school play off well? KevxEdd. M FOR A REASON.
1. The Luck of the (Ed)

**(ED)ucated**

**Chaper 1- The Luck of the (Ed)**

* * *

><p>Eddward Vincent had never considered himself to be special. Academically he had excelled, often he was referred to as a genius and regarded for his know-how. Not a single person had ever considered the amount of studying he had to do to be worthy of such praise, the harsh nights his blue eyes had brimmed with tears from reading fine text, his fingers taunt from turning page by thin page. How much of his knowledge was just regurgitation and not his own stewing. He loathed the people who had the 'natural' ability; he would even go as far as to say he despised them. The ones who possessed photographic memory or could absorb an entire text book overnight in its entirety. The ones that didn't have to <em>try<em> to emanate sophistication, they simply did.

The man loved learning. He loved knowing. The feeling of being well informed and sought after for guidance was his bliss. It made him feel important, it made him feel wanted. His brains and wit had been the only thing anyone had ever celebrated or recognized; the only notable thing about him. Edd was determined to hide his ordinarity. Stow away that his IQ was average. That he himself was _average_.

The raven haired man took a deep inhale of the crisp fall air and exhaled in bottled anticipation. Standing before him was the golden dome topped Catholic Notre Dame University. The building shook him with intimidation; his knees buckled lightly under him like that had so often done in his childhood. The chambers of Yale had been his quiz bowl playground, the halls of Harvard his dwelling for six years. Still the less than extraordinary university sized up the lanky man, its windows looking out menacingly like a hundred eyes on a brick face.

He muttered under his breath briefly, cursing his incessant needs to oblige others. Certainly he shouldn't be here; he should be finishing his degree! His mind was at its peak after all. At the crisp age of 24 Edd was only 2 years from holding his Masters in Chemical Engineering, it was so close the man could swear he felt the paper in his palm. It was humbling to be recommended by the dean however, it wasn't a request he felt he could turn down, though that wasn't going to stop him from complaining. Still never had he studied to be a teacher! What nonsense.

He had accepted the offer, acting quite gracious. One of the Chemistry teachers of Notre Dame had been in an car accident that left him with mild trauma days before the beginning of the Fall semester, the mans drunken nights finally catching up to him. Edd would guess his dean was reached out to for a recommendation and he simply picked one of the top Chemistry students at random that was between semesters. His luck never was very good.

Exchanging one last look at the buildings mask, he began to stride towards its offices.


	2. Haunt(Ed)

**(Ed)ucated**

** Chapter 2- ****Haunt(Ed)**

* * *

><p>Eddward stood at the back of the lecture hall, his hands shaking lightly at he watched students file in, chatting as they passed him. It had been a week since he had arrived at Notre Dame; this was the first class he was teaching. He was sure the passing people thought he was another student, a well dressed and nervous one.<p>

Edd would be the first to admit he didn't look like a Professor. He was often told he looked only 18, that he had something called a 'baby face'. The raven haired mans facial hair never had really grow in, the thin hairs that did he shaved regularly so he guessed he could understand that use of terminology. He had grown to be quite tall, at least by the measurement of his childhood friends.

The man had dressed today the same way he dressed for the classes he himself attended. A sharp white dress shirt tucked into ironed black slacks, black tie and impeccably polished shoes making his assemble look simple yet sophisticated. A black rimmed pair of reader glasses perched soundly on his nose made his face look even slimmer than it was, giving his blue eyes a keen point.

Edd ghosted a hand upwards and ran it along his hat, a heavy sign falling from his lips as he went to grip the fabric. The man couldn't bring himself to pull it off, as much as he willed himself to. He had gotten pretty good about not wearing his 'lucky' hat out, now only wearing it when he was taking a test or working on a project. For whatever reason before he had left this morning he had grabbed it from the dresser and placed it on his head. He wasn't entirely sure why he had even packed it.

Looking at his watch he scrunched his nose, there was only a minute left until class started.

'_Darn my punctuality'_ Edd tsked, he began striding confidently towards the front of the auditorium, passing rows of students on the way. He clutched at his case as he neared the podium. The man could swear he could hear the echoing of his footsteps as he took them, even though he knew that was impossible in the filled room.

As Edd broke free of the rows and neared the teachers stage the conversations in the room simmered down to soft murmurs. The man let his back linger to the room; he began preparing his lecture notes and turned on the projector. Reaching up, he scanned his hand over his hat one last time. Taking a deep breath the raven hared man closed his eyes for a moment, mentally readying himself to act glad to be here. With a heavy smile he turned to face hundreds of curious eyes.

_'Eddward, it is your responsibility to teach these people! If you do poorly it will make this semester all the more difficult , furthermore it will mare your reputation. Do not let this semester be a reason your efforts are diminished by this poor excuse of a class.'_ Edd tried to ease the shaking of his hands as he adjusted the microphone on it's stand.

"Salutations, class! I am Mr. Vincent and today I will be introducing you all to the wonderful world of Chemistry!" Edd's voice shook a bit, though it was drowned out by the audible groan given by the students. The unwritten code that said first classes only last five minutes apparently hadn't been passed on to their new teacher.

#

The raven haired man started off rocky but introduced as much as he could in the hour and a half he was allotted. Elements, compounds, mixtures, Ionic compounds, redox reduction, his notes were filed with things he found important for a general understanding of Chemistry. Edd really had not filter as to what was 'the appropriate amount to go over' during the class time.

As the Professor was explaining how to classify different gases a girl from the front row raised her hand and shook it, demanding attention.

"How can I be of assistance?" He pointed to her, a lackluster smile spread on his face. It was the first question he had received, frankly he hated having to stop to address a question that probably would have been answered in his lecture had she been paying attention.

"Class has been over for ten minutes...can we leave now? or.." She drifted off, her fingers tapping eagerly on her notebook.

"Oh! Yes of course...my apologies I seem to have lost track of the time. Please do the homework I assigned on the syllabus, I will see you all Wednesday." He dismissed and quickly turned to pack his belongings as the students filed out. It wasn't nearly as bad as he had thought it was going to be, not that he had enjoyed it. Monday and Wednesday he had been given a night class, while the other days he had to lecture several afternoon classes.

Exiting out into the hall Edd walked by students and extinguished looking professors. The man stopped to admire the science trophies and awards in one of the many cases. Of course the collection was no where near as prestigious as the ones he usually peered into, it was still worth admiration. The man one day dreamed of being a name among such a case, it just reminded him about how eager he was to earn his Masters.

He had done nothing but study his entire life, to him it was worth it if he could leave a mark on the scientific world. It wasn't in his plans to teach people who didn't want to be taught things he had crammed for in high school.

Continuing down the hall a small group of student's conversation caught his ear. He recognized one of the girls among them as the one who had raised her hand.

"Mr. Vincent is such a horrible teacher! I'm going to go ask if I can switch." The girl snubbed, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "He just droned on and on not making any sense, and then when I looked at the syllabus I realize he's given us homework to do nearly every week!"

"Yeah, and what's with that hat? Where does he think we are, middle school? Get real." Another girl joined. "Plus keeping us late? Isn't that illegal?"

"If I'm stuck with that loser all semester as a teacher I'll probably kill myself." A boy joined In and the group erupted into laughter, blissfully unaware of the aforementioned professors presence.

The lanky mans mind was in a daze as his legs carried him in quick step down the hall, past the group and their laughter. His heels clicked against the linoleum as he quickened his pace. Edd's mind buzzed and the back of his eyes burned with tears, his mouth was pressed into a thin line as he held his composure tightly.

His breath was coming out in short puffs as he turned down another hall, a door that led to the outside was at the end of it. Quickening his steps he nearly burst out into the fresh air. Edd took deep breaths as he leaned back against the glass of the door, his hand coming up to push up his glasses that had fallen askew.

_'I haven't had a panic attack since high school.'_

Looking out with hazed vision he spotted the large dome of the football field. Pushing himself from the door he began to walk sharply towards it. Edd's mind was a flutter and he wasn't entirely sure what he was doing or where he was going. He just knew he had to be alone, where no one could see or hear him. Somewhere he could breath.

_'Is it because it reminded me of him?'_

Entering through the Football fields building he kept walking unguided until he found himself walking across plush AstroTurf. Edd's breath was labored as he reached the center, his hands coming up at grab at his heaving chest. Tears began to stream down his face as he looked around the dark hallow shell of the bowl, the darkness bringing him a small fleeting comfort that he couldn't quite hold onto.

'_That was years ago!_'

He ran one hand up and grabbed his beanie, with heated resolve he threw it down to the ground. Edd began stepping on it harshly, tears now flowing violently and dripping down onto his shirts collar.

"Oh! Why did that remind me of him?! Just as I though I had gotten past thinking of that oaf!" With each word he stamped on the hat, the helpless fabric becoming more and more frayed. "To think I came here on a silly request! Preposterous! I shouldn't be here trying to teach people who clearly do not want to learn!"

"To think I could be finishing my own degree! How nauseating! He'll never know just how much I've done to get here, what obstacles I've faced!" He stopped his stomping and began convulsing in sobs, his hands coming up to rest of the sides of his face as his body shook. His glasses fell from their perch on his nose to the ground, though he took no notice as memories of long lonely nights flashed through his mind.

_'I said he...'_

His slim frame bucked as he fell to his knees, his sobs dying down into soft whimpers as he curled in on himself.

"Even with my BA I'm ridiculed..." Edd sighed, his hands falling to his sides. "It is only a semester...I suppose…" He felt foolish now. The man stretched back to his feet and brushed off his pants, their iron lines now warped.

"Hey uh...you done?" He jumped at the voice, quickly he turned and took a few steps back from the origin. A black silhouette was a few feet in front of him, Edd had no idea how long the person had been there. Embarrassment immediately took its toll and his face flushed a deep red.

"I-I-I just got lost uh- this is certainly not my class!"Edd tried to recover, one hand went down to pick up his case while the other took to whipping the remaining tears from his face. As if the person could see them in this darkness.

"Yeah uh...well people aren't allowed out here at night..so ya' know..." The raven haired man could swear he remembered that voice from somewhere. Eddward couldn't make out the persons face, the stadium was too dark, the only light coming from the moon and the soft glow of the university lights overhead.

"Of course! I will vacate immediately. I sincerely apologize, now if you would excuse me I will be taking my leave." His voice was still groggy, Edd began turning around frantically, trying to find the building he had come in from.

"I knew someone when I was younger who spoke like ya'...If you're looking for the exit it's to your left." The person added a soft laugh at the end.

Edd froze. His blood ran cold and his legs grew weaker under him. He did know that voice.

It was the same voice that ridiculed him in his nightmares.

"Kevin...?"


	3. Run,(Ed),Run

**(Ed)ucated**

** Chapter 3- ****Run,(Ed),Run**

* * *

><p>"Yeah..? I saw you run in the the building from my office. I'm the coach, Kevin Barr." The figure replied, it's gruff voice switching over to that of curiosity.<p>

Eddward felt his world stop. His heart skipped beats and his breathing fell dead. The mans mind whipped with emotions as he jaw fell slack, looking for the right expression to form.

"Are you gonna be alright man?" The man asked, taking a few steps towards him.

The action spurred a sudden burst of adrenaline from the raven haired man. Without thought Edd turned and began running. He didn't know where. He just knew he had to run. Escape. Flee. Be anywhere but with _him_. Running into him must be cruel fate. God must love playing practical jokes on him.

"Hey!" The voice called in the distance. Edd could hear sharp thudding through the clouding of his mind, telling him he was being chased. His mind buzzed as he was tackled, his emotions falling into a complete scramble as his breath was knocked out of him.

"Release me!" The tackled man shouted, kicking violently, "Get off of me!" he yelled loudly, tears choking him as he struggled. His mind was flooded with a hundred memories at once, each one ripping at his soul.

#-_Flashback_-

Edd was walking down the schools empty hallway, paper sprawled in his hands as he obsessed over them. The boy had gotten to school early to do a last minute look over on one of his projects, even though it wasn't due for another two weeks. The raven haired boys face was buried in the papers as he walked, his mind buzzing to double check calculations.

A pair of tanned hands appeared out of seemingly nowhere and slammed him against a white brick wall of the hallway, a light 'oof' escaping his lips as his papers scattered to the floor. The small man winced at the sudden impact, bracing himself against the cool brick as he was held.

One of the assailants hands took to pushing his waist back against the wall roughly while the other took to pulling his hair, pushing his hat up on his head to reveal sleek black. The body of the invader was covering his, forcing him nearly onto his tippy toes.

"So you came early again?" A brief question was asked by a rough voice, a trail of warm kisses began being placed on the side of his neck.

"I-I have to work on a project." Edd replied, the body over him pressing harder against him as he was picked up higher on the wall. Kevin began biting lightly on his pale flesh, leaving behind light bruises. The gingers hands slid up the boys small body, tracing over the curves and dips of his lithe form as his tongue slid further down his neck.

Foot steps sounded in the distance, alerting the pair of unwanted visitors. Kevin growled lightly as he pressed a few more kisses to the boys skin before gently setting him down. Pulling away, he gave one last kiss to the smaller boys forehead before retracting his body completely.

"I'll see ya' later, Dork." Kevin raised his hand in a makeshift wave, just like that he was gone. The girls that had been approaching rounded the corner and gave Edd a scrunched look, certainty thinking the nerdy boy standing in the middle of the hallway this early with his knees bucking and papers scattered was a tad strange.

Edd slid down the same white wall once the girls left the same was Kevin had, a small smile on his slim face. He basked in the afterglow before he began collecting the paper that had created a sea of white around them.

#

"Dude what's your problem! Chill out!" A strong voice commanded, pinning one of Edd's wrists down on the plush grass.

"No! I will not 'chill out'! Now unhand me!" The thin man shouted, thrashing his body, trying to get a knee or foot to connect with his assailant.

#-_Flashback_-

"Are you certain of this?" Edd managed out as the other boy trailed kisses down his naked torso.

"Shh, be quiet. Don't worry 'bout it I'll be gentle." Kevin replied as he hooked his fingers around the other teens underwear.

The raven haired teen couldn't muster a response as his undergarments were removed, leaving him completely nude under the other boy.

The click of a cap sounded in the distance and a moment later Edd could feel a wet finger prodding him. The finger slowly began entering, causing the small boy to tense up and grab the sheets tightly in both hands.

"Relax babe, I got you." The ginger boy said lightly, placing a reassuring hand on the other boys hip as he pushed further into him.

As a second finger was added soft tears began streaming down Edd's pale face; though not out of pain. Simply the amazement that he had found a partner with whom he truly felt sure with, a person that made him feel like anything was possible. A person just for him.

As third finger was added Kevin moved up to begin placing kisses on his small lovers shoulders. After several deep thrusts he removed his fingers and positioned himself over the other boy.

"You ready?" The redhead asked as he began coating himself in lube, the other boy still had both eyes closed as he laid against the bed.

"Yes, Kevin..." Edd answered, opening his teary blue eyes to look at the other boy. With a tentative movement he separated his legs so the other could slip comfortable between them.

"Alright..." With that the ginger began lining himself up, with a single push he managed to bury half of his head into the smaller boy. The other boy cried out and wrapped his arms around the other boy, clinching his teeth as the pain washed over him.

"I love you." Edd cried out as the other boy pushed even deeper, burying his head completely.

"You too." Kevin laughed lightly as he kissed the small boys cheek, still pushing into him.

#

"Just let me go!" Edd screamed, finally landing a hit as his dress shoe endowed foot connected with a shoulder.

Kevin let go of him to grab at his hurt, and Edd took the opportunity to dart up and begin running again. He ran. And ran. He could hear calling in the distance, but he ignored it. He ran until he couldn't run anymore. He ran until he was far past the university, past the parking garage even. And he collapsed, tears violently leaving his face. His shoulders shook and as he tried to grasp his breath, his anxiety peaking as he clutched at his chest.

#-_Flashback_-

"So Kevin, this little _fag _here says you're not just hanging out for studying. He says you two are together for real! That shit true?" A boy with blond hair sneered, pushing Edd forward to stand in front of the ginger. He had been dragged to him by five of the football players who had pinned him down in the hall and threatened to beat him until they gave them answers, demanding the reason Kevin was ditching on them for the likes of him.

Kevin looked at him with a heated glare. Edd had snapped under the questioning, having been asked roughly. The boy didn't think they had to hide their relationship, just that it was simply been unspoken until now. This had been the first time anyone had asked, after all.

After several different facial expression crossed the redheads face he finally spoke. "Oh nah! What the hell you little faggot. I was just hanging out with him so he would do my homework for me." The raven haired teens nervous state turned to surprise as he looked at him with wide blue eyes, desperation rolling on his face.

"I don't know what kind of sick shit he said but that shit ain't true. What a joke." Kevin sneered, his face twisting into disgust as he looked away from Edd.

"We knew it! The little cock sucker was lying. We can't have him spreading rumors now can we." A brown haired boy joined, grabbing the scruff of the small teens collar. "We better beat it outta him." The other football players cheered in agreement, all grabbing at him at once.

Deciding it to be the best place they began dragging him behind the school gym, a place they wouldn't get caught as they gave him a beating he wouldn't soon forget. Edd was in a daze. His mind blank as it tried to pull together the situation, his feet dragging against the cement as he was pulled.

The boy didn't remember much after that. He could remember being told to never tell anyone who did this to him, if he did was promised a beating much worse. One that would leave him dead. Edd could remember the one blow Kevin had put in, a half-hearted punch to his shoulder.

Not to mind the bruises he had gotten. The scrapes. The hair line fracture to his wrist. The black eye. The cracked ribs. That punch had hurt the most. That punch had been to his very soul.

Eddward had no choice but to lie and say he hadn't seen his assailants, that it was a random act of violence that had unfortunately been brought upon him. His parents said it wasn't enough for them to come home over.

Edd left Peach Creek High after that.

He finished earning his high school diploma using online courses and he never left his house, the chance of seeing Kevin too great. A few months later he got his acceptance letter for Harvard and left. Not telling a soul from the neighborhood where he was going. Not even his closest friends, whom he had a falling out with over him spending more time with Kevin than he did with them.

Sometimes at night he would look out of his window and see the ginger standing at the base of his house, hands tucked in his pockets in thought. He would stare at the house, unable to see the raven haired boy in the dark confines of his room. The boy never passed the threshold of the side walk. He always walked across the street back to his house, away from the heartbroken boy he had whispered soft nothings to. The boy he had seduced into his bed. The boy he had abandoned.

Confusion turned into hate. Hate turned into grief. And grief turned into darkness.


	4. Found an (Ed)

**(Ed)ucated**

**Chapter 4- ****Found an (Ed)**

* * *

><p>Eddward threw his blanket off as he shot up; the harsh sound of his alarm filled the room. The man groaned as his body took account of the physical activity it had partaken in the previous night, he could swear that his muscles had been replaced with jelly and his bones a flimsy plastic.<p>

_'I'm going to have to go to the Dean's office after today's classes. I'm certain he'll require my assistance for a few weeks before he can find a proper replacement.'_ Edd sighed groggily as he set his feet on the floor and turned off the offending alarm. _'I'm sure the students will be thrilled.'_

He wasn't even sure if he had been sleeping; if he was his body certainly hadn't taken account of it. Groaning lightly Edd got up to take a shower and wash off the dried sweat, tears, and dirt. His mind ached as it tried to recount the happenings of the previous night, desperately he tried to suppress them.

_'I simply must resign I cannot...stay here like this. With him. I can avoid him in the mean time, I'm certain.'_ Edd stopped to assess himself in the mirror. His black hair was matted and his eyes a light red. Under his eyes were red and purple bags that reflected his crying and lack of sleep. His nose was slightly raw due to the rubbing it had taken from tissues that night. All in all, he looked like hell.

Getting into the shower, Edd cursed his luck. He was certain Kevin hadn't known who he was, probably thinking him a lunatic student having a breakdown due to stress. Certainly he wouldn't suspect it to be some boy he used in high school six years prior. In all honestly he probably hardly even remembered him, his mind only drifting to him on occasion when he wanted to laugh about the little gay boy from his neighborhood he had humored.

As the raven haired man got out of the shower, he avoided the mirror and began to get dressed. Deeming himself at least somewhat presentable, he noticed his reading glasses weren't sitting in their allotted spot.

Edd had given up his labeling in his late teens, he still however had a methodical and meticulous way of placing things. Looking around where they were usually set, he guessed he lost them in the struggle and just hadn't noticed when he had arrived back in his crumpled state.

Realization shot up his spine as he thought back to the hat he had left on the soft AstroTurf. The hat he had owned most of his life. The hat Kevin would definitely know was his. The ginger wasn't the brightest of souls, however that wasn't a hard piece to fit into the puzzle.

_'The grounds keeper probably picked it up.'_ The blue eyed man sighed at this thought. Going to look at the arena was too risky, the chances of seeing the other man too great. Edd had already come to the conclusion he was going to have the walk around the campus while being alert, avoiding places like the cafeteria, the bathrooms, and the lounge where the other man might be found.

He decided it was time to abandon the worn hat. To finally lay that piece of him to rest, forever. That night he was sure he had cried all of the sadness he had held bottled for six years. Now all that was left was his resentment.

#

Again, Edd introduced himself to less than eager students. He lectured as they looked at him with mild hate, their eyes burning holes on the back of his head as he flipped through slides in a haze. He was aware that his voice was hoarse and that his resolve was slack, still he muddled through the material.

The Professor glanced over briefly at the students as he was making a point and double-taked when he noticed someone standing in the left aisle. As he opened his mouth to scold the student and tell them to take their seat he noticed something in the hand of the figures crossed arms that was lit dimly by the low light on the wall.

A black hat with 2 vertical white stripes.

Eddward froze as he looked at the figure, his eyes willing themselves to focus. The silhouette of a muscular build became clear; the figure was leaning against the wall with a foot propped up and their head tilted back in a bored manor. The class looked at him in curiously and their eyes followed to where the professor was looking to like a deer in headlights.

"T-that is all class." The lanky man announced shakily, turning to gather his notes. The conversation in the class picked up as the students began packing up their books and notepads. Frantically he shoved the lecture notes into his briefcase, his mind ached as his OCD nagged him to organize the small pieces of paper. Edd's heart raced and he could swear he heard harsh slow footsteps approaching over the thudding of the retreating students'.

Shoving the case closed, the latch caught on a thin stack of note cards that pocked out. Cursing the wretched thing, Edd decided to just carry it under his arm; it would stay closed until he at least got to his car. The man turned quickly to leave through the side exit of the stage.

He hadn't been fast enough; the figure was already in front of him. Bathed in the harsh light of the stage his eyes traced over a black tee shirt that read "Notre Dame" in yellow letters and crossed freckled arms; a large hand was clutching his now frayed hat and a golden ring sparkled on one of the slender fingers. Edd looked down quickly and turned on his heel, deciding he would instead leave through the upper level exit.

"Hey." The voice stopped Edd as he was about to take his first step in his flee. It echoed through his mind and his chest suddenly felt heavier. His muscles tightened as his mouth went dry. "I found this on the field last night after I had a run in with someone…It belongs to you, don't it?"

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about. I've never seen that filthy thing in my life. Now if you'll excuse me." The raven haired man replied quickly in a short burst of words. The blue eyed man moved his leg forward to begin leaving, but a large hand clasped down on his shoulder to stop him.

"Where have you been?" The question hung in the air. Edd could tell now the lecture hall was empty, the student's eager to leave and get away from the formalities of Chemistry and their bumbling professor. His flesh burned at the contact, like a hot seer on his pale skin.

"That is none of your concern. I don't know you." The thin man yanked his shoulder to pull free of the hold on him; he took quick steps away from the taller man, heading towards the middle aisle of the lecture hall. Kevin called out to him again just as Edd reached the foot of the stairs.

"Double Dee." For a few moments Edd didn't realize who he was addressing, still he stopped in his steps. The name sounded foreign to his ears, like how a lullaby sounded to a person who hadn't heard it since they were a small child.

That name was addressing the Eddward Vincent that had lived in Peach Creek. The Eddward Vincent who was full of vigor and determination, the person who was optimistic and cunning with a bright outlook on the future. That name did not belong to the Eddward Vincent who stood at the foot of the lecture halls stairs.

"Sorry, but it would appear that you have me mistaken me for someone else. I am Professor Vincent. Once again, if you'll excuse me." Edd's voice came out steady but still hoarse as he straightened his posture. He walked briskly up the first few stairs, his blue eyes set on his escape.

The lanky man had made it half way up the steps before Kevin spoke again. "Why did you leave?" The questioned echoed in the empty room.

Edd stopped in his pace as the words replayed in his mind, assuring him he hadn't misheard. His muscles tightened as he gritted his teeth; his resolve snapping.

"Why did I leave?" The raven haired man whispered. A light laugh escaped his lips. "What ever do you mean?" He asked, loudly.

"What do ya' mean what do I mean? You left. Nobody knew where you went. You just vanished for no reason." Kevin replied, Edd could tell by the echoing footsteps he was walking up the stairs towards him.

'Vanished' and 'No reason' were the only words that reached Edd's ears. The lanky man stood motionless on the steps as the taller man came behind him, leaving a step separating them.

"I never thought that I would see you again." Kevin's voice sounded far away even thought it was right behind him. "I just never knew why you left. No one did and I-"

"Oh you-"Edd jerked his body back to face the offender. His jaw set in anger as he came face to face with Kevin for the first time in six years.

Kevin had aged well but the look as naivety in his eyes still lingered. His skin now bore a heavier tan and his freckled reflected the time he had spent in the sun. His muscles were prominent and defined, but he was still slim. He still wore a backwards cap, this one being black and gold; the colors of Notre Dame. His ginger hair was cut short but still stuck out in short spikes from under his hat.

Kevin's green eyes widened as he met Edd's harsh blue one. This certainly was not boy he had known since he was three. Not the boy he had teased on summer evenings about studying when school was out. Not the boy who had spent long hours lecturing him on the importance of academic integrity or the boy who had scolded him when a curse word slipped past his lips. Not the boy he had betrayed that spring evening so many years ago. This was not Double Dee.


	5. Listen (Ed)

**(Ed)ucated**

** Chapter 5- ****Listen (Ed)**

* * *

><p>"Of all the irremediable, insolent, cantankerous, discourteous, deplorable, reprehensible-" Edd spewed his words through gritted teeth as his blue eyes remained locked on Kevin's green ones. "Unforgivable lowlife people who have ever resided on this God forsaken Earth you take the metaphorical cake, Kevin Barr." The name leaked through his teeth like venom and his trained voice gave every word a sharp point.<p>

The ginger looked at him with bewildered eyes as his vocabulary scrambled to understand the gist of the words that had erupted from the smaller mans mouth. Kevin opened his mouth slightly but had not reply to give.

"Does that thick skull of yours have a detention span of a week? You must think of me a fool. You have the audacity to approach me now? I for one will not be made a fool of _again_." Edd turned on his heel at this began storming away in a flurry of words from the other man.

Kevin watched him walk up a few steps with glazed eyes as the words started sinking in. "It was me." He stated.

The smaller man stopped in his steps and and placed a hand on his forehead at the nonsense that was being presented to him. He had lived this moment a hundred- no a thousand times in his mind. The time that he would be reunited with the person who had made him so jaded and he would beat him down in a flurry of words and ridicule him. Destroy him. Humiliate him. Get some small form of revenge.

All the nights he had spent crying. All the months he had spent mourning. The years he had spent pinning. The time he had spent wondering. The raven haired man could not believe it had been over this man who never even considered how he felt, had probably never even had a single sleepless night over the matter of their _relationship_.

"You honestly-" He started again but stopped himself. As if this oaf would understand a word he had to say, they would just be falling on deaf ears.

Edd huffed and started to bound up the steps again, his head held high in annoyance and his upper lip twisted in a snarl.

"Where did you go?" The question hung in the air as Edd reached the upper floor and exited, no longer willing to spare a moment of time for the ginger. The time already wasted too great.

The slender man traipsed down the now empty hall, everyone still caught up in the days lectures as he walked with purpose towards the buildings exit and away from the man who had ruled his thoughts the past seven years of his life.

"Hey!" Kevin called behind him but kept walking. His face twisted into a deeper snarl as he heard to other man running towards him. Again.

"I wasn't done talking to you." The ginger went beside the other man and grabbed his wrist, yanking it so he would turn towards him.

The raven haired man tried to twist away but instead Kevin used the momentum to push him a few feet back against the wall, the case that Edd had under his arm fell causing note cards to scatter on the floor, creating a sea of white around them.

"Can't we just like, talk?" Kevin asked pleadingly, lessening his hold on the other wrist.

Edd gritted his teeth in annoyance. In a test of strength he was sure to lose, there was no way he could use force to get out of this one. Even if he did manage to get away, Kevin was sure to show up to bother him again, seeking some closure as if he deserved it. As if he had the right to ask anything of him at all.

"I will meet you at the cafe." The smaller man nearly spit the words as he yanked his wrist free of the other mans hold. Kevin looked at him in speculation, like he was only saying that so he could run away. "Now leave me."

"Alright. I'll go ahead I guess." Kevin rubbed the back of his neck and started walking down the hall, sure that if he insisted they walk together it would just make it harder to talk.

Edd remained behind as he gathered the fallen note cards in a daze.

#

The ginger man sat at a table near the back of the campus coffee shop, a steaming cup sat forgotten in front of him as he looked out the window in thought. It had been six long years. Years that had eroded his memories of the raven haired boy, years that had washed away the wrongs he had done to him from his thoughts. It was no longer a boy he had to think about, he guessed. Edd was now a man. Looking at his watch, he had been waiting nearly twenty minutes from the other to arrive.

Thinking me might not be coming, the ginger looked up from his thoughts to see Eddward taking a seat in front of him, his eyes set outside the window as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

'_Maybe I should of just left him alone._' Kevin sighed at this thought. _'What am I hoping for, anyway?'_

A few moments passed, Kevin put a order for a scone while Edd stayed silent, staring out the window to the trees and the orange leafs that littered the ground and hung sparsely to their ghostly branches.

"This would be our first time hanging out like this, huh?" Kevin finally spoke as he laid back and looked up at the ceiling "I thought about it a lot earlier after I saw you. Why you left." He paused, almost hoping Edd would jump in and tell him he hadn't been the reason. Tell him that he had left when he had suddenly received a college offer, one that was so sudden he hadn't had time to tell anyone he was leaving.

"It's funny, huh? How things like this work out." He tried to recover, leaning forward.

"I...I never thought it had been that bad for you. Sure ya got a little banged up but I've given you beatings worse than that. I mean-"

"Enough of your formalities. Kevin, I for one want nothing from you. I haven't spoken to you in six years, there is not a single day that you cross my mind. Do you think that you are relevant to me now?" Edd broke him mid sentence, his keen eyes darting to look at the ginger. The smaller man clinched his jaw as he looked at him again, the face that had haunted him for so many months and in so many dreams.

"I can assure you, we have no business now. If you would excuse me." Edd extended a slender leg to the floor, quite certain the conversation was more than over.

"Stay Please."Kevin asked quickly," I really need to talk to you."

The raven haired man moved reluctantly back to a seated position and looked out the window, obviously not at all wanting to hear what ever it was he had to say. Minutes passed before words were spoken again.

"I uh..I wasn't always the coach you know." The other man began "I was originally a player, actually..." Edd didn't react to this, he only crossed his arms in hope their meeting would be over soon.

"Last year during a match I kind of..you know, turned to wave at the crowd and I was..tackled by a player on the other team who I guess just didn't like me much." Kevin sighed heavily at this and kept silent for several long seconds, gathering his thoughts.

"My spine got really messed up from that, for a few weeks I couldn't even walk. It was hard, ya know? I let me team down. I thought once I got better I would come back but..the doctor said I couldn't play professionally ever again, that it would be too hard on my body or something." The man waited for a reaction but none was given.

"The coach was a really nice guy..he died after that season. He was a heavy drinker I guess but none of us saw him drinking himself like that. I guess it was over the lost championship..." Kevin looked back to Edd, who was still looking out of the window.

"Once I could walk again they told me and I offered to fill in the spot...normally they wouldn't allow such an inexperienced person to take over but considering the circumstance." The man slacked his jaw at this.

"Look I know that I shouldn't be talking to you now but I just...can't live with anymore on my conscience you know? Seeing you reminded me of what a dick I was. Already I've lost playing sports, and my team really isn't doing so hot. It would be nice if-"

"Nice if what? Nice if I forgave you so simply? Nice if you could offer me a cup of coffee and suddenly I would kneel before you once more, ready to adhere to what ever you wanted?" Edd cut him off, his sharp blue eyes turned to dig into green ones.

"N-no dude I just wanted to talk and apologize for beating you up all those ti-" Kevin was cut off again by the others sharp voice.

"What of the nights I needed to talk to you? What of the weeks I spent staring at the phone just hoping it would ring? The months I spent alone in my room, no, in my house?" The slender man had raised his voice enough that people from different tables looked to the quarrel, some curious as to who the coach was talking to. Again he moved to get up, this time he sat up quickly.

"Please sit dude.." Kevin pleaded, looking around as he groomed short hairs behind his ears with his fingers. "What are you even-"

"No 'dude', this conversation was over before it even began." Edd turned his back to leave, leaving the small table behind and bumping lightly into a waitress as he left.

Kevin didn't chase him this time. He watched as he left with a heavy heart full of questions.

_"What is he talking about? Didn't he leave because my team beat him up real bad?" _The thought somehow felt misplaced in his mind, the feeling however was fleeting.

The ginger sighed heavily and cursed under his breath. His coffee was now cold and his thoughts slack.

Looking down, he pulled a black hat from his pocket. The edges were frayed and the white was now a dull brown from the beating it had taken the day before, still to Kevin it was precious even if he couldn't remember exactly why he felt that way.

# -_Flashback_-

The raven haired teen was sitting in the school library, the air was heavy with the musky smell of old paper and whiteout. It was completely empty excluding him, the boy had been entrusted to watch the old building while the librarians went out to lunch. Edd really didn't mind the dust that gathered on books, finding it actually beautiful in a sad way.

His eyes flowed over the words as his hand took notes, his mind buzzed as it was forced to absorb the material.

Suddenly, a pair of hands came to cover his eyes, causing him to shout out in surprise.

"Unhand me!" The slender teen shouted, struggling with the pair of hands that were being held on him forcefully.

"Chill dude." As the smooth voice reached his ears the smaller boy calmed and adjusted himself in the seat.

"What are you doing here? Certainly you're not here to study?" Edd asked, again pulling at the hands but still had no luck in removing them.

"Nah I just thought you might be here." The other boy hummed in thought, finally moving his hands from the others eyes and up to rest on his head.

"I really must insist you leave if you're not here to study." Edd replied, his eyes returning to the text as he resumed taking notes.

"Mmmm got to catch me first thought." Kevin said in a teasing voice, he shifted his weight behind the other teen.

"What?" The smaller teen asked, looking up from the book again.

With that the other yanked the fabric from the others head, the ginger quickly turned to run down one of the long rows of the library, his steps pounding as he ran.

"Oh, give that back!" Edd shot up a hand to cover his head while he jumped from his seat, he began bounding down the row to catch the thief. Kevin was several feet in front of him but running out of aisle, he would have to turn soon.

As Kevin turned to the left the other teen followed seconds later.

As he turned the aisle a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders to stop him and spun him, making his back hit a wall of books. A squeak escaped his lips as he was trapped. The athlete chuckled, quickly he covered the other lips with his own, his body pressed flush against the other boys.

"Kevin, this is hardly appropriate." Each word came out between kisses from the smaller boys lips but they lacked conviction. Edd's body grew weak and began to sink against the dusty shelf he was pressed moved to hold him up as his tongue slipped into his mouth and playfully tangle with the other.

The hat in the ginger tan hands slipped and fell to the floor, forgotten. A black hat with two vertical white stripes they had both had known since their childhood.


	6. Follow (Ed)

**(Ed)ucated**

**Chapter 6- Follow (Ed)**

* * *

><p>Kevin had found himself for whatever reason unable to stay away from the raven haired man of his childhood. For a week now he had been almost the only thing on his thoughts, when his mind could it would flirt off to think of him. The man raised his head while for what felt like the hundredth time he watched the smaller man emerge from the tall building of the University and walk swiftly to down the path to his car, his long legs taking strides to quickly escape the harsh winter air.<p>

The coach had taken care hiding in plain sight by simply placing a scarf around his neck and leaning nonchalantly against the neighboring building, at this point he was quite certain the other man hadn't taken any notice. If he had, he was certainly committed to acting as if he hadn't. Taking in a heavy breath of fall air that burned his lungs, Kevin's exhale was cut short by his cell phone vibrating in his pocket.

After fumbling with his gloves the ginger glanced at his screen hastily before answering the call.

"Yeah?" He started, leaning more of his weight against the wall behind him as he caught a last glimpse of the other man getting into his car.

"Hey, just checking it. I can't wait to see you." The other person replied cheerily. "Everything cool?"

Kevin took a moment to register what he had been asked as he watched the other mans car speed away. "Yeah of course. Can't wait." He replied off handily, sighing as the car completely vanished from the misty parking lot.

"Alright, can't wait to see you. Love you!" The other person replied in a singsong voice.

"You too." With that Kevin ended the call looked at the now empty looking parking lot. It was full of cars and it still felt empty to him, void. It was probably because the car he had been paying attention to was now gone, he concluded.

_'I really just wanted to talk' _

Pushing himself from the brick wall the Coach trudged to his office to finish paperwork.

#

Another two days passed and at this point the ginger was concerned he was a stalker. Kevin had the other mans schedule mostly memorized and every small chance he had at catching a glimpse of the other he jumped at. Seeing the other man from afar was somehow relaxing. The boy of his childhood with a small smile on his face while he walked along the pavement seemed so natural. That smile had been a thousand miles away when they had talked, he thought.

He had really just wanted to reconnect, he like everyone else really was awfully curious as to why he had left. And for some reason he felt..pulled to him?

At this point he was about 100% certain he was the cause, though he had almost no clues or ideas as to why. Sure he had given him a particularly bad beating, however he could recall three other ones that had left him in a worse condition right off the top of his head.

It might have been the circumstance. Then again that wouldn't have been a first either. Wait. Would it have been?

_'I should try to apologize again now that he has cooled off.'_ Kevin shook his head at this thought. Surely nothing had changed, the other man had made it clear he didn't want to be approached by a 'imbecilic buffoon' or something along those lines.

As Edd came out of the buildings glass doors and started on his usual path down the sidewalk Kevin's body moved in the heat of the moment. His thoughts beat against his muscles as he waited for the other man to pass before following along behind him. It felt familiar, walking along with him. Still, he felt so distant.

Kevin basked in the feeling and remained silent, leaving a few feet between him and the other man.

There was only a few more feet until the parking lot and the ginger knew he had to make a decision before they reached it. Before Kevin could come to a conclusion the raven haired man in front of him stopped suddenly, it took him a moment to realize but he managed to stop a split second from bumping into the now statuary man.

Edd's lip turned in a light sneer while he took a step back, a slim arm rose to rest lowly on his hip while he adjusted his weight. Turning, his lips twitched up even further.

"How can I be of assistance?" The slender man questioned sharply, his blue eyes narrowed as he again was faced with a man he was sure he despised to his very core.

"Oh, ah-" Kevin tried to grasp and pull together words that made sense but his brain fell to mush under the gaze of the other man.

"Just uh wanted to- I was just walking this way." The man tried, the other obviously wasn't buying it as he shifted his weight to lean on his other hip.

"Did I not make it clear before that I wished to be left alone?" Edd questioned, a sigh lingering on his lips as he shivered lightly under the wool of his coat. It had just started getting into the colder part of fall earlier that week, weather the chemical engineering major certainty hadn't prepared for.

"I guess ya did. I just feel like I don't know we didn't really talk much." Kevin looked at his in slight desperation while he leaned back on his heel, regretting deeply his decision to again approach the other man.

"What else is there to talk about?" The other man replied, a low smirk pulling on his face in amusement. Maybe the other would own up to his deeds this time around.

"I was going to ask you that, actually. Why are you so mad at me? I know I beat you up a lot I guess but I only really got you good that one time in high school before you left." Kevin continued on, taking no notice to the annoyance that spread on the others face. "I guess I did get you really bad that one time in high school. I was just part of the team, they just wanted to beat you up for being ga-"

"You seem to have a foggy memory. Or perhaps I am simply delusional- who knows. Just please keep your distance from me, I assure you we have no unresolved matters." Edd clicked and turned on his heel to leave, his suit case swaying by his side as his face twisted in discontent.

"Can't you tell me what it was then?" Kevin took one large step to get closer to the slender man who had bounded several feet away and was nearly on the dark asphalt of the parking lot.

'_There is nothing to talk about._' Edd thought but never voiced, his steps nearly turning to stomps while he headed towards his car and away from the person who couldn't remember a year of his own life.

Kevin watched him leave for what felt like the hundredth time.


	7. Pursuit of an (Ed)

**(Ed)ucated**

**Chapter 7- Pursuit of an (Ed)**

* * *

><p>The raven haired man stood outside of the administrative offices, imaginary steam rising from him in his seething state. It had been almost two weeks since he had requested they find a replacement, still he had yet to hear or receive anything on the matter. Today after his afternoon class he had decided to visit the Deans office, hoping to at least be given an estimate on how much longer it might take to find a new Chemistry teacher.<p>

However, when he did finally get to speak to the Dean the man had tried briskly to brush Edd off and leave the office, spewing off some excuse about a "conference" he simply couldn't be late to. It was made all the more clear when the Dean's secretary scolded him for trying to leave the office again before he finished filing his term paperwork.

This meant he was stuck another twelve weeks at the God forsaken campus, not including the two weeks they would spend on Holiday break. Stuck teaching students who hated him and being pursued by a clueless and dimwitted red head, certainly not at all what he had planned doing at 24. His lips curled up in a sneer as he turned from the building, his steps heated as he set towards the campus shops.

#

Edd sat on the patio of the campus coffee shop, his cup steaming off into the fall air. With a heavy sigh he gritted his teeth, everything recently had turned into being a nuisance. Like his waitress, who had so graciously knocked over his cup of coffee when she had been taking the plate his scone had been on, successfully ruining the quizzes he had been grading.

He looked over to the soggy papers he had laid neatly on the neighboring table, hoping that the little bit sunshine that was peaking from the dreary clouds would do something for them. A third of each class had already dropped, the quiz averages continuing to fall lower by the week. Eddward had tried anything he could think of to deliver the material in a clear and concrete way, still the scores sat on the low side Cs. The man was certain at this point none of them really cared about their education, being why they were taking general Chemistry instead of full courses.

Leaning his head back the man basked in the misfortunes of his life.

"Double Dee?" The name rang next to him but did not register immediately, his mind busy wallowing in self pity. Cocking a blue eye open, Edd was met with a woman leaning over his table, inspecting him.

Straightening his back he sat up, his ocean blue eyes meeting misty blue ones. The lady was dressed in a long white petticoat, her arm strapped with a tasteful designer handbag. White gloves covered her small hands, honey blond hair fell in golden locks around her slender face. A small smile graced her cherry red lips while her eyes scanned over him, curiosity and amazement in her shadow smoked eyes.

"It is you! Oh, how great to see you. How have you been?" The woman asked excitedly, uninvited she took the seat across from him and clasped her hands in anticipation of his answer.

Edd's mind scrambled to figure out who this woman was, certain he had never seen her before. It was possible she had been one of his lab partners, or perhaps in a study or quiz bowl group. Maybe a fellow Professor? He never had been good at remembering females. Though, now that he thought about if she had used his Peach Creek name, never in his college career had someone called him about his childhood nickname. Meaning...

"Nazz?" The slender man asked, furrowing his brow as he looked at the woman. She chuckled lightly in response, relaxing back into the wooden chair.

"You couldn't have sat inside? It's chilly." She replied offhandedly, turning her head to look around. Nobody else had dared to sit on the patio in the gloomy weather, instead they had sought comfort inside with the space heater. "I guess I wouldn't have seen you if you hadn't. So how have you been?" She questioned, looking back to him with bright eyes.

"My apologies for not recognizing you immediately, it has been sometime since I've seen you. I have been quite fine, thank you for asking." The man knew he was half lying, still he smiled all the while. He did not feel happy to see her, though not reluctant either. It just felt odd to see someone from his childhood years, or anyone who knew him before his college career. Someone who knew how pitiful he had been. "How might you be doing?"

"Oh I'm great! I'm a Meteorologist In Boston. What do you do now-a-days, with that big brain of yours? Rocket science? Cloning? Alien autopsy?" The woman giggled after finishing her list of brainy jobs.

_'A weather woman who reads off a prompter, I thought she would do better than that.'_ The man met her with a smile "I'm a Professor, temporarily. I'm still studying to receive my Masters in engineering, where I can assure you I will not be cloning or investigating aliens of any sort." Edd tried to make his answer as simple as possible, not wanting to be questioned on what _exactly_ had happened to him that had made him leave Peach Creek so suddenly.

"I haven't heard or seen you since high school. I'm glad to know you've been doing well, I hardly recognized you. You're all grown up now, but I guess everyone from the culdesac is." She leaned in a bit closer, surveying him. "My, you certainly are a looker. I never noticed! I can see why Kev got so caught up on you."

"E-excuse me?" The man replied, caught off guard his voice wavered.

"Yeah, I didn't even know until you left that you two had been a thing. He was really beat up about it, he felt real bad." The blond woman looked away from him, off into the grey distance. "Have you ran into him yet?"

Edd didn't offer a reply immediately, he gathered his thoughts while she looked off into the looming clouds overhead. The blue-eyed man wasn't sure if he should just deny what she said and excuse himself, of course then he could have to leave the quizzes behind. He took a deep breath of the crisp air in, fiddling his hands lightly under the table.

"I have crossed paths with him, unfortunately. I wish nothing to do of him." The man replied sharply, his low voice making her turn to face him again.

"He means well, you know. Did he tell you about the football accident?" She crossed her legs, looking at him with a twisted expression.

"He did mention something, yes." The raven haired man shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Has he...said anything weird?" Nazz asked, leaning over the table.

"Not that I can recall, no. Except having this misconception that him and I should somehow be 'buddy buddy' and 'hang out', as if we have reminiscing to partake in." The Professor tsked at this, looking away from her. It was obvious at this point she had come to the campus to visit the ginger, somehow that made him feel uneasy.

"I guess I should tell you then." The blond leaned back into her seat, crossing her arms on the table. "After you left...he was really torn up about it. Kev was trying to figure out where you had gone, but none of us had the slightest of clue." The woman paused a moment, swiping blond hair behind her ear.

"One morning about two months after graduation, your parents stopped by your house. I happened to catch them and got the chance to ask where you went.." Nazz tightened her lips into a thin line.

"Honestly, they had no idea. I pleaded them to tell me, but they only knew you had gone to college. Your mother seemed proud that so many had accepted you..." The blond smiled weakly. "I caught them again before they left and they said they thought you might have mentioned Harvard, they had found some of the campus papers in the mail."

Edd grimaced lightly at this, still he wasn't surprised. He had only heard from his parents a hand full of times since he had left for college. They didn't even know he was at Notre Dame right now, or anything he was or had been doing. They just expected him to come home in a few years, a Masters degree tucked under his belt which they could tell all of their friends about.

"Kevin was thrilled. He started planning to go see you, he insisted he go immediately, before he left to go here on his football scholarship.." Her eyes started watering as she looked at him. "When.."

"When?" The man asked hurriedly, his heart pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears. Did Kevin really plan on chasing after him?

"I fully supported him. He only had his motorcycle but he was determined to take it all the way up to see you." Her white gloves raised to wipe thin water lines from her face, her mascara smearing lightly. "A few hours after he left his dad called me, Kevin had gotten into an accident. Some guy had T-boned him, knocking him off his bike." Edd's heart raced for whatever reason. Maybe it was because Kevin had actually gone after him in an attempt to rectify the situation. He just needed to know why he didn't-

"There was mild trauma and...when he woke up he had forgotten a few things. Mainly things that had been stressing him, like what college he was going to accept the scholarship for, his parents divorce..and, well you." The woman's voice was low and cold. It made Edd's heart slow in its beats as he sat back in his seat, stunned.

"A while after I had asked him if he still wanted to go see you, or perhaps send you a letter. He asked why he would go see one of the Dorky Eds at his dorky school." She laughed at this, bitterly.

Moments of silent passed, Edd began to tally everything from the past up. Pieces of the puzzle began to click together, the grand scheme of things coming into light.

"Why did he approach me when he saw me? I'm just some boy from his childhood." Edd exhaled from his nose. It really didn't make sense that Kevin had been trying to reconnect with him. It was possible he had felt bad about bullying him, but certainly not bad enough to pursue him in attempt to apologize. Was...any of this even real? Maybe he had just gone crazy.

"It is possible the memories are trying to return, they did slowly with his Parents Divorce after he was told about it." The blond inhaled through her nose, light tears still gathered in the corner of her blue eyes.

"Please, don't talk to him again." Nazz pleaded, stopping him in his rapid thoughts. The woman smiled lightly, again looking into the distance.

"He really felt something for you. He sure is good about hiding that sort of thing, I know. Just if he reconnects with you I-" She fiddled with her white glove, pulling it off she held out her slender hand.

"After that he, he finally noticed me. I had waited years in high school, he had gone through plenty of other girls but never me. You of course were much better than I could ever be, he treated you better than anyone I had seen him with. I knew you two were more than just friends, I just didn't want to acknowledge it until I had to..."

A golden band glistened on her ring finger. "It's just a promise ring but...I really do love Kevin." The blond looked at him with teary eyes, her red lips shaking. Tears resumed streaming down her slender face.

She really was beautiful, Eddward thought. He could remember in his young teens going after her, like every other kid in the culdesac wanting to make her his. He wondered briefly how his life might have been had he dated Nazz in high school, had he been the dork with a cheerleader girlfriend. Instead of the dork with a secret football captain boyfriend. Life certainly would have been much grander, he thought.

"Please, just leave him alone. Don't make him do anything stupid again." Nazz moved to stand up at this, picking her bag up she looked again at the sky.

"Well, he's waiting for me in his office. I'll see you later, Double Dee." The woman turned to leave. "You should get inside. It looks like rain."


	8. How To Kiss An (Ed)

**(Ed)ucated**

**Chapter 8- How To Kiss An (Ed)**

* * *

><p>The ticking clock echoed in the small room, one of it's thin hands laying slightly past 3. Slim fingers tapped on his mug as Edd again was lost in thought, the thick stack of paper in front of him far from his mind. The past few days had been those of reflection, the previous years of his life now glowed in a new light and events had clicked into place. Sleep had been fleeting and rare, his mind often too busy to rest since his recent encounter.<p>

Edd sighed heavily and sat back in the desk chair, tilting his head back so he was staring at the blank ceiling. Closing his eye the image of teenage Kevin again invaded his thoughts, the feeling of running fingers through short ginger hair tickling his finger tips. Until now that part of his life had felt incomplete and had haunted him, keeping him awake more nights than he wanted to admit. Now he felt somehow at ease, a heavy weight built of insecurities and short comings had been lifted from his chest. Still he found himself wanting to apologize to the other man, even though he knew that was in no was ethical. If anything it was the Coach who owed an apology.

It had been five days since he had ran into Nazz, he wondered how much longer she would be visiting Kevin. Perhaps if he asked she would permit him to speak briefly to Kevin, at least allowing him to apologize for the treatment he had given him since arriving at the University. Edd had felt bad about it now, the other man certainly hadn't understood most of the words that had left his mouth, and not just because of his limited vocabulary.

Again looking at the clock, Edd groaned and leaned over the papers to finish grading for that nights class. The image still nagged at his mind as he read half assed essay question answers and scowled at doodles placed in the margins, some of which he found very offensive and others quite amusing.

#

The Professor huffed as he trudged through the street, on his way to turn in his term evaluation papers. Edd was no longer agitated with his duties as a teacher, he had decided it was a good experience to have tucked under his belt and highlight his resume. As he walked he looked at the rolling clouds in the blue sky, deeming them unfitting of the harsh winter air that assaulted him as he walked against it. His hair flew around him in a black mess, reminding him that he needed to cut it soon before it touched his shoulders. He still had yet to purchase a newer coat and was still wearing an older black peacoat from high school, it was hardly fit for the weather that had a high point of 37.

Students passed him in chattering masses, a few of the ones he recognized as his pupils would quickly advert eye contact or offer a soft nod of acknowledgment. It was still quite odd for him to be noticed in such a manner, usually he blended into the back drop quite well and no one payed him any mind. As a teacher he felt somehow leader like and respected, though he knew based off some of the doodles he had found that wasn't entirely true. The only time anyone had sought him in the past few years had been in hopes or acquiring a tutor or finding a homework jockey, occasionally a boy would roll around looking for a fuck-mate.

Edd had never really considered himself to be an outwardly attractive person, though that was certainly disproved by the pursuit given to him by others. He had his fair share of 'Oops, didn't mean to knock into you! Can I have your number so we can bone later?' encounters. It had often let him flustered and stuttering, for quick instances he would forget about how great his last relationship had worked out and consider briefly accepting the invitation to get drinks later. He had always ended up turning them down, a burning in his stomach telling him it was a sick joke being played on him while others laughed in the distance at his expense.

The raven haired man slowed in his steps as a light realization crossed his mind. Even if Kevin had meant to come apologize, he still had crossed him. Accidents or not, those events had occurred and Kevin was a full participant. It wasn't as if anything was changed because the ginger was in an life changing spill, that didn't alter the past. It at least didn't alter Edd's past.

Shaking his head free of his thoughts he again focused on walking. Looking ahead a familiar white coat crossed his vision, accompanied by equally familiar long legs and honey blonde hair. Nazz was holding a cup that she was slowly nursing as she rocked back on her heels, looking back and forth between the different buildings. People hustled around the streets but he had still managed to spot her, she really did stand out in a crowd. Edd continued towards her down the street, deciding now would be a good time to address her. It had been the first time he had seen her since the other day, questions still burned his mind and clarification was still needed.

"Greetings Nazz!" He called out to her as he neared, walking through several groups of people. He obviously hadn't caught her attention, as he was about to call out to her again a familiar head of red hair ran up to her in a sprint. Kevin gave her a small peck on her check, pulling a pearly smile from her lips as he began talking and gesturing about something. Edd stopped as he watched the encounter, his chest tightening at the scene before him. It all looked so natural, so casual. It felt like it should be part of an overly sweet music video entitled "My girl" or "My childhood love".

No solid emotions came over him as he quickly maneuvered around people to again get onto the street, being sure to stay out of the couples site range as he picked up his pace to escape the almost encounter. Edd let go of his breath as he was sure he was out of site and looked back, assuring himself that he had gotten far enough away. The man really couldn't believe he had thought she was on campus alone, of course she was accompanied by Kevin, she was here visiting him after all.

_'Doesn't look like I'll be able to speak to Nazz again. It's for the better, I'm sure of it.'_ Edd thought as he kicked at the asphalt, looking up to the approaching administration building._ 'We're better off this way.'_

#

"Class is out of session, please do the assigned homework. I will see you all on Wednesday." Eddward dismissed the class, groans filed the room as students sifted through notes that they then crammed into their backpacks. The first large scale exam of the semester was coming up and many of the students were obviously trying to cram all of the pasts week information in the few short days before the test, many now approaching him asking for a 'cheat sheet' or hints at the tests material.

The thudding of retreating footsteps soon subsided, leaving Edd in silence as he packed his things. As he closed his case and latched it the side door open, letting a slim body inside. Looking over the man straightened up, surprised at the woman in front of him.

"Is class over?" Nazz asked, her heels clicking against the cheap linoleum floor as she walked towards him. "Sorry, I was going to sit in and catch a lecture but ended up being late so I waited outside."

"Oh, you could have still came in. It isn't as if all of my students are on time, some of them even have the nerve to show up half way through class. Most of the time a third of the class is absent." Edd replied as he looked away from her, double checking that he had packed all of his lecture equipment.

"How might I help you?" The raven haired man asked, straightening his tie before he pulled on his black coat.

"Care to join me for a walk?" The blond smiled, flashing her porcelain teeth. Edd subconsciously licked at the small gap of his teeth, something he often did when he became suddenly aware of the small void once again. It really didn't bother it, it wasn't as if it was gaping. It just wasn't necessarily something he liked about himself.

"Where might we be going?" The Professor asked, walking towards the side door with her. He had no reason to turn her down, really he was quite curious. Even though he had given up on talking to her he wasn't going to turn her down when the opportunity was presenting itself to him.

"Just out. It is such a nice day, after all. It isn't like it's often we get to see one another." The woman smiled as they walked out into the chilled fall air, both of them shivering lightly at the small blast that had came through the door.

Nazz led them towards the more scenic root of the campus, it was rarely used since it was out of the way. Edd would guess it was added to give a more natural and relaxing option to travel between the main campus buildings, this was the first time he was taking this route. It was nice, lined by large trees that completely shadowed the sidewalks and the occasional bench. It was probably nicer during the spring, when it wasn't almost below freezing outside.

"Remember being kids Double Dee? We would spend all day outside, not a care in the world." Nazz spoke through the quiet. "That was the life, huh? My biggest problem was occasionally getting my hair messed up by one of your wacky contraptions."

Edd wasn't quite sure how to reply, still questioning why she had approached him again. She had made it quite clear the other day that she wanted him to stay away from Kevin, which now he realized also meant staying away from her. He was thankful he hadn't caught her attention the day before when he had spotted her, she probably would have been annoyed with him. The only reason she was seeking him out now was to enforce the idea of leaving the ginger alone before she left, surely.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." The blond again broke the silence, slowly her steps slightly. "I really thought about what I said and asked of you, you must really think I'm selfish."

"Oh- O-of course not. It is not as if I have business with Mr. Barr." Edd replied clumsily, surprised at her change in tone from the other day.

"Weird to hear Kev be called that. It's even weirder to hear him be called 'Coach Barr'. In highschool I'm pretty sure the only time someone called him 'Mr. Barr' was during detention." Nazz chuckled lightly at this. "He's always been a trouble maker, though in high school he was mainly egged on by Eddy."

The woman slowed her steps even further until she was completely still, Edd stopped after he noticed a few feet ahead of her.

"I can tell that something is bothering Kevin, and I know it's you." The blue-eyed woman smiled lightly. "I want you to talk to him."

"I'm sorry, it isn't as if we have any talking to do. Our business has been over for years." Edd frowned but somehow still felt relieved.

"He might not remember you but...he still feels bad." Nazz sighed into the cool breeze. "Even if you talk to him it isn't like we know he'll get his memories back. Even if he does, there is no way of knowing how that would change anything."

"I really do believe Kevin loves me...and that he would stay with him even if he remembered you. After all you guys were barely a thing for a year, if it even could be called a 'thing'." Her blue eyes glistened as they met Edd's. "So you can talk to him. I know you have something to say to him, after I dumped all of that on you. It must be torturing you. I'm leaving tomorrow, so please talk to him once I'm gone or this will haunt both of us."

# _(Flashback)_

"Dude this makes no sense! Why do I need to know this shit." The ginger groaned, throwing his head back in exasperation. "It's not like I'm going to be out one day and a mans going to walk up and be like 'If you can solve this reduction problem I'll give you twenty thousand dollars!'"

"While that may never be the case, Kevin, it is still very important you at least have a _high school_ level understanding of Chemistry." Edd retorted, twisting his lip up in an annoyed manor.

"This shit is dumb!" The football star shot back, tucking short ginger bangs under his baseball cap.

"Hm, looks like it's not the only thing that's dumb..." Edd replied in a low voice, leafing through several pages of notes. The other boy clearly hadn't caught the remark as he continued to groan over the material.

"Hey, It isn't like I need to know this shit to play ball." Kevin sighed, gesturing towards the pile of paper and open books.

"Yes, but you do however need sufficient grades to 'play ball'. Now, you sought after me in search of an aid, the very least you could do is oblige me while I am speaking." The boys annoyance was obvious, it was clear they were getting nowhere. Edd had even invited the other boy into his home, thinking that it would be a quiet and clean place to study. Even without a TV on or any other kind of stimuli Kevin was still finding ways to go off topic or be distracted.

"This is stupid, I don't need to this to throw and catch a fucking ball." The boy looked at the pages in front of him again, the shapes and labels might as well have been Latin and hieroglyphics.

"No, I am quite afraid it is _you_ who is stupid. I was kind enough to offer you assistance, even after you have treated my friends and I far from kind these past years, mind you. When I let you into my home all you do is insult my subject of choice and dirty my table." Edd sat up from the his chair, closing books and compiling papers into stacks. "If you do not wish to study please leave my home."

"Hey! I ain't stupid it's this shit that's stupid!" Kevin replied, angrily sitting up from his chair. The raven haired teen continued to gather the notes, sure that the other boy wouldn't be so bold as to attack him in his own home. It wasn't as if he was the center of the main brunt of the physical violence dished by the ginger anyways, it was Eddy. Edd hadn't received a beating from him since their second year of middle school, no longer did he fear the other boy. Honestly he was more afraid of wasting his time with examinations coming up.

"Well, I certainly stand corrected." Edd got up to open the door and let the other boy out, knowing full well he shouldn't have agreed to the arrangement in the first place.

"You little-" Kevin pushed himself out from the chair, the wood making a harsh sound on the tile as he forcefully pushed it out. Edd's blues eyes trained on Kevin as he marched over and used him muscle to tower over him, even though he was barely an inch taller. The ginger grabbed the neckline of the star students shirt and pushed him back against the wall, levying his weight so that he was holding him a few inches from the floor.

"Let go of me!" Edd struggled lightly against the hold, a leg landed on Kevin's hip but he didn't kick at him. The jock would give up and go home once he realized he wasn't getting the usual fear out of the other boy.

The hold was lessened and Kevin put him down a few inches, Edd was sure he had won this battle. Suddenly, the ginger pushed his body harder into the other boys, Edd shivered at the contact as his legs were forcefully wrapped around the others hips. The raven haired boy shut his eyes tightly as he prepared to take a blow, one that would surely leave him a black eye or bruised rib.

_'Oh, confound my unearned remarks. I should have known better than to be testy with someone so hot headed.' _The boy thought as the seconds dragged on. When a blow never came Edd dared to open a blue eye, which was met with curious green ones barely an inch from his. Edd's heart pounded as he eyed the other boy, uncertainty twisting his stomach unsure of what was to come.

The hand Kevin had on the wall moved to grab Edd's small chin and the other flinched at the sudden movement. The athlete had to lean more into the other boy to keep him up on the wall at the lose of support, their eye contact never breaking.

The raven haired boys breath was heavy as he again closed his eyes, at this point just waiting for the joke to be over and for the life to be pounded out of him.

Instead warm lips pressed against his, making him intake a sharp breath at the contact. The boy really wasn't sure if this was real or not, probably just a fantasy he was having while he was being beaten. Still, his body felt warm.

The kiss lasted a few seconds before the smaller boy was lowered to the ground completely, still trapped against the wall. A pink blush covered his face and he didn't dare open his eyes and break the spell.

"I'll see you later." The gruff voice sounded far away as the heat pulled from him and he heard his front door open and shut. Finally opening his eyes Edd looked around his now empty home, wondering if he had daydreamed the entire event. Kevin certainly had been there, leaving the proof of a forgotten green jacket and a notebook.

Every week after that the two had a study session, for the first few neither of them had dared talk or think about the kiss. However after several awkward weeks Kevin had, finally, pinned the other down in the kitchen and again invaded his mouth, hoisting him up this time on the counter. Little by little they explored together, the word 'gay' never leaving either of their lips. Edd liked to believe what they had wasn't entirely physical. Kevin would come over and watch movies with him, stroking his hair as they talked or playing some stupid game the ginger would bring over. The athletes average grades even went up to high C's, though only because Edd would promise him sexual favors for high test grades.

The words 'I love you' had first came from the lips of Eddward a summer evening, when they had been in a small wrestle over what they would watch. Kevin had looked at him with surprise and awe, which set into a small smile. 'You too' had been the only words he had ever gotten from the other but he liked to believe the other really did love him, as the months stretched on he even believed that one day that might even live life together as a real couple.

One day


	9. How To Hold an (Ed)

**(Ed)ucated**

**Chapter 9- To Hold an (Ed)**

* * *

><p>Kevin awoke to the sun stinging his eyes, its rays perfectly sliding through the blinds to assault his emerald greens. The smell of perfume filled his nose and he quickly remembered that Nazz had left the night before, leaving his bathroom and most of his furniture doused in the strong flower scent.<p>

The woman always had a way of leaving behind tiny mementos. Whether it be bobby pins on every possible surface or long blonde hair in any and every crevice of the bathroom. Kevin really found it odd, how women acted. She had seemed detached her entire stay, however she had insisted that she felt fine and had nothing of importance on her mind.

The ginger knew better than that. Nazz tended to keep her feelings to herself, both an admirable and faulty trait. The entire stay she hadn't once gossiped to him about someone from the office, or even rambled about updated weather equipment. He knew something was wrong.

The coach set up and raked his hands through his short hair, shivering lightly as his sheet fell and left his chest bare in the chilled room. Nazz liked to keep the apartment cold when she stayed, something about it being "more homely" and "all the better for cuddling."

Exhaling Kevin compiled a short list of things he had to do today in his mind. Off season for him was really slow, and boring. While on season was full of traveling for, teaching, and watching football off season was the planning done for it.

While Nazz was here he couldn't see Double Dee at all, though that wasn't to say he hadn't thought about him. For some reason he was unable to leave the hat of the other man to far away from himself, as if it might not really be there and if he looked away it would disappear.

It was an odd feeling. One that nagged him when ever he found himself not too busy, which was often.

Shifting up and setting his feet on the cool hardwood of the floor, Kevin began preparing for his day.

#

Edd rubbed his hands together to keep them warm, again shifting his weight nervously. Today he had only had a morning class, so he had no reasons to scurry off that he could come up with, not to say his gut wasn't screaming at him to leave.

Footsteps sounded in the distance, causing Edd's urge to flee to pound at him. Just as the idea was about to overrun him the other man rounded the Dome's hallway, looking to his phone as he twirled a key ring on his finger.

"G-greetings." The thin man addressed, not wanting to only be discovered once the ginger reached the door. The other man stopped to look at him, for a brief fleeting moment he wondered if he was dreaming.

Shaking his head Kevin continued towards the door "Haven't seen you in a while." The ginger said as he unlocked his office door, pushing it open he flicked on the lights.

Edd sat pensively at the threshold, rocking back on his heels as he looked into the florescent lit office. It was quaint, a place that was obviously often occupied. A large oak desk sat in the center with clusters of pictures lining the walls. A microwave and coffee pot sat on a bookcase shelf among house plants and old looking binders. The desk itself was littered with piles of file folders, some kind of mad sorting system was in order he was sure.

"You can come in." Kevin addressed the other man as he started compiling the papers he needed to work on, sheets to look over and propositions to consider. On the inside he was nervous as all hell, though he wasn't going to let that show.

Edd meekly stepped through the door, only coming in a few inches as he watched the other man move around the office. The heavy door shut behind him, causing him to jump at the loud sound.

"Coffee?" Kevin offered him, looking to the other mans slim form. Edd looked away from the gaze, distracting himself with the many team photos that lined the walls.

"No thank you." Edd answered, watching the other man move to brew a pot. It all felt so casual, not at all as if Edd had treated Kevin like garbage up until this point.

The raven haired man stepped closer to survey the many pictures, his eyes rolling the years upon years of gathered team photos. His blue eyes stopped on one for two years prior. Kevin was on one knee, smirking with his team behind him. An older looking man who stood on the side of the team, his arms crossed with his wrinkled face pulled into a slim smile.

"I wish I could have been on his team longer." Kevin cut through Edd's thoughts. "It just wasn't meant to be, I guess. He was a great man."

Edd went on to linger on Kevin's first photo as a coach, examining his team. The ginger looked so young and nervous, he was sure he was younger than half of the team was. If he really was the great man the ginger said he was it must be difficult trying to fill his shoes.

"So did you see Nazz while she was here?" Kevin asked, taking a seat at his desk chair as he stirred a mug of coffee.

"…we had a brief run in, yes." Edd didn't take his eyes from the wall as he spoke, too afraid to cross gazes with the other man. Immediately he regretted the words, Nazz might not have wanted him to say they had met.

"That's good then, neither of us really talk to anyone from the culdesac anymore. Do you still keep up with the other two do- Er, I mean Ed and Eddy?"

"Sadly, no. I fear we had quite a falling out in high school." Edd's vision was beginning to unfocus as he got to looking at the older dusty photos.

"God how I hated Eddy. Little fucker." Kevin chuckled at this, leaning back in his desk chair. "It was always him that Ed followed so I never really had anything against him. It's a shame he didn't have the grades to play football in high school."

Edd realized Kevin was throwing light reminiscing to break the ice, not that he minded. The man wasn't even sure what he wanted to talk about, so the light chatter was fine in setting the mood.

"I guess you don't go by Double Dee anymore?" Kevin asked as he shifted through stacks of files, inwardly cursing at his procrastination habits.

"Ah..no, not since my teen years. I have henceforth been Mr. Vincent." Edd smiled lightly, still facing the wall. "More recently I would say Professor Vincent has been the name I am referred to as."

"Nazz still scrunches her nose when people refer to me as Coach Barr." Kevin smirked at this. "She hates that I do this. She wants me to move up with her and find work there but I can't abandon my team like that."

"Do you still take classes?" Edd joined into the chatter, it made his stomach less queezy to talk this casually. It was as if they were long lost friends, rather than childhood bully and tinkering nerd.

"Ah, no after the Coaches death I stopped." Kevin pressed his lips together, it was a sensitive subject. "I should probably pick back up on them. At least get my AA so Nazz will stop her bitchin'. I really do love it here, even if I don't know nobody and em' treated like a kid. Hey, I could take your class even!

"I'm afraid i'm only here for one semester. Though, if you're anything to work with like you were before I wouldn't want you in my class anyway." Edd chuckled at this, though quickly stopped when he realized that Kevin probably didn't remember him tutoring him.

The remark went over his head as the ginger again took to talking about the photos on the wall.

Edd's heart swaying heavily. Kevin was happy. That thought however didn't infuriate Edd as it did in the past. The thought of Kevin being happy while Edd had cried late at night had always been one of his main breaking points. However, now he felt happy for him. He deserved it.

"I think I'll be taking my leave, I have some papers that need attending." Edd turned on his heel, he was less than two feet from the door.

"Hey, wait. Don't you want these?" The raven haired man reluctantly turned and looked to Kevin. The ginger holding a thin pair of glasses in his hands, extending it outwards towards the other man.

"Ah, yes.." Edd answered, now embarrassed of that happenings of that night.

Taking the few steps towards him the thin man reached to take them, their finger tips brushing lightly as the small spectacles were exchanged.

"And this.." The coach turned around and reached into the bag he had been carrying, pulling out Edd's lucky hat.

Relief sunk in the raven haired mans heart as he eyed it. The worn hat was a perfect representation of everything happening in this life. Moving on from his past and finally catching up to his future. Finally, it was time to lay it to rest.

"You may keep it. " Edd replied, watching the surprise in the man's green eyes. "It really is filthy."

"It has been nice talking to you..Coach Barr."

Edd again turned to leave, his heel sliding smoothly against the linoleum of the floor. As the Professor hand reached out to open the office door a tanned hand grabbed his wrist to stop him. Edd's eyes widened in surprise at the contact, his body became frozen.

"U-uhm-Look I…" Kevin's body was close behind his, making the smaller man shiver from the heat.

The Coach's mind whirled in contemplation as his hand held the others wrist, the other man trapped between the door and his body.

"Why do I feel this way?" Kevin asked after several long seconds, causing Edd to gasp lightly.

"Why is that when I see you walk away I feel so…so fucking sad?" Kevin voices sounded of anger mixed with uncertainty.

"Kevin I-" The raven haired man tried but he was cut off by Kevin moving his hands to pull his body into an embrace. Kevin wrapped both arms around his torso while he took to burying his face in Edd's shoulder.

"Why is it that you have to always leave?" The ginger asked into Edd's jacket.

Tears began trailing down the smaller mans slim face and dripping onto his jackets collar. The door infront of him grew blurry as the tears began coming out thicker, his body shaking with sobs. God really loved playing with him.

"Kevin Please I- I can't do this." Edd broke through the sobs, his body weight being held up by the other man.

"I-I just have to tell you. I love you."


	10. Take It Or Leave It, (Ed)

**(Ed)ucated**

**Chapter 10- Take It or Leave It, (Ed)**

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

"Is THIS spot ok?" The ginger asked, huffing as he shifted the weight of the box he was carrying. Having walked about half of a mile with the heavy thing bearing down on his shoulder he was exhausted and slightly annoyed.

"Hm. While I do not see this spot as optional I do understand that you can no longer carry the equipment, and I certainly am not equipped to do so myself." The smaller teen clicked his tongue as he looked about the sand covered ground, searching for the flattest spot.

"I think that here should be sufficient." Edd answered, pointing a few feet in front of him, as if Kevin could see it in the darkness.

"Yeah yeah, whatever dork I'm setting it down." The teen huffed as he nearly threw the box to the ground.

"Kevin! That is in no way polite. I'll have you know this equipment was given to me by my mother." Edd sassed, looking to the box to make sure nothing had broken in the two foot fall.

"Uh huh." The ginger rolled his eyes and smirked as he listened to the other lecture him. "Quit dorkin' and help me set up this blanket will ya?" Kevin asked as he unstrapped his backpack and placed it on the sandy ground. Unzipping it he reached it and retrieved a folded white sheet and small weights.

The other boy obliged and joined him, carefully unfolding the thin sheet and slowly setting it down as to not kick up and dirt. After placing it down neatly the ginger placed a weight on each corner while Edd smoothed it out.

"Now, If you would just wait a moment I'll begin setting up." The raven haired teen huffed as he resumed rummaging in the box.

The other teen tiredly collapsed onto the blanket, closing his eyes as he relaxed his over worked shoulders. The other boy was certainly cute, however often his "scientific" based activities were tedious and didn't make a lick of sense to Kevin. Still, the ginger did enjoy watching the other boy in his fascination. Listening to him excitedly spew words that the other teen couldn't make heads or tails of, though he still enjoyed listening to.

Kevin had however been the one that suggested a trip to the beach of night, the other had immediately decided to make it some kind of "space exploration" trip. The ginger had agreed, though he was still planning on fucking the other by the waves. Listening to his moans as they drowned out into the summer breeze.

"How long is this going to take?" Kevin asked, opening his green eyes to the sky. "Woah…radical.." The ginger breathed, taking in the depths of the night sky.

"Edd…come er'." The football player looked to the other boy who was setting up a tripod.

"In a moment Kevin, this will take a few minutes to set up properly and adjust." The other boy answered, not looking away from his tinkering.

"Just get over her dork." The redhead beckoned , sitting up on his elbows.

Eddward huffed and turned towards the other; annoyed the other couldn't keep it in his pants for five minutes.

"Sit next to me." Kevin said, again turning his eyes to the open sky.

The small teen sighed, sitting up he left the telescope unfinished. The boy walked across a few feet of sand before carefully plopping down next to the other.

"Now what is it?" The beanie wearing boy asked, looking up to the other boy who was dimly lit by the low hanging moon.

Kevin shifted off of his elbows and laid back, extending an arm to pull the other with him. Edd put up no fight and tucked in next to him, resting his small head on the other teens forearm. The urge to finished setting up the telescope nagged at him as he adjusted himself.

Edd sighed as he turned his eyes up at the night sky, his breath hitching at his eyes focused.

They were far enough that there wasn't any light pollution, every star in the sky glowed in brilliance like millions of diamonds.

The moon hung lazily low overhead, drowned out by the sea of stars. Both boys sat in silence, peering up into the vast emptiness and it's many twinkling gems.

Trailing his eyes downward into the horizon Edd began to think about where the stars met the sea. He knew that was silly, that they were two different things entirely and that was a thought of a child. However that was a place he would like to be. With him.

A place where the stars and the sea met and hung in balance.

The telescope sat forgotten and unfinished, the two boys sitting in silence; excluding the sound of the waves in front of them. A few shooting stars would pass, brief wows exchanged with each one.

As the breeze twirled Kevin's ginger hair he looked down under his arm at his now sleeping companion. The sea crashed lightly in the distance as he admired the other teens slim face. His mouth was slightly open, revealing the small gap Kevin had once teased but now adored more than he could express.

Or did express.

"I love you." Kevin whispered to the small sleeping boy, his words carried into the wind and the cascading waves.

#

The tears rolled silently down the raven haired mans face stood by the door, his body trembling as he was held from behind. The grip on him slowly loosened, the heat pulling away from him.

"I-I know that sounded crazy..I'm sorry.." Kevin stepped back, relinquishing his hold completely . "I just-why are you crying?" The coach asked, stepping to the side to get a better view of the other man.

"Did I freak you out that much?" Kevin rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, the tears making him feel uncomfortable and stupid.

Moments of silence passed. Thoughts and feelings raced through Eddwards mind, his heart aching as tears flowed from his eyes. It seemed all he could do lately was cry.

"Why now?" The words ghosted through the thin mans lips, barely audible.

"W-what?" The other man answered, shifting his weight uncomfortably. Kevin's mind felt foggy. He felt..heart broken. He wanted to hold the other man, to stroke his night black curls. However he knew that wasn't right, not even in the slightest.

"Why do you say it to me now, after all these years." The man picked up his voice. He knew Kevin was going to go see him at Harvard. Apologize. He knew. But still he felt so bitter. His heart still stung with abandonment.

"I've said it to you before!" Kevin defended. He tensed up at his own words, unable to keep up with that response. His body had spit it out, though it hadn't felt like a lie. Thought he knew it was. Wasn't it?

Edd's tears still flowed as he turned towards the other man, his eyes bright.

"Again, here I am looking like a fool! All in the name of you. Well I've had it!" Edd yelled, choking up. "I can't do this anymore, I wish I never met you. This hurts too much!" The man could feel himself breaking down. Damn Nazz for letting him talk to Kevin, how foolish and inconsiderate of her. Damn the dean for sending him here, and damn him for accepting! Damn their casual reminiscing, damn it all!

"Look I know I gave you a lot of shit in high school and whatever but I feel so.." The ginger took a step towards the other man, who quickly shrugged away.

"I love Nazz. Just since I saw you I…I've felt like…I don't know like I had to tell you that I loved you. From the moment I saw you I felt…like I just wanted to hold you." The redheads voice began faulting, his emotions whipping as his mind struggled to express his feelings. "I know 'What the fuck is wrong with me'..."

Eddward stood there. Body trembling between the door and the other man. His heart sinking as memories flew over him. Memories that were his and his alone, even though the other had been there. The man couldn't understand Kevin or what he was saying, or even what he meant for that matter. It all seemed so fake.

"Please say something. Tell me you're disgusted, that you hate me. That you never want to see me again." The ginger took a step back. "Just know that…I don't know why I feel this way but..I'm sorry."

"Kevin I-...do you remember your nineteenth birthday, Kevin?" Edd smiled smally, his tears now subsiding.

"What? I mean y-yeah..I.." The ginger shook his head as he thought. What had he done that year?

"Exactly.." Edd cleared his throat and straightened his posture, wiping his face with his palm. "Now if you would excuse me, Coach Barr." The man reached for the door handle, quickly twisting it to begin his escape.

"Argh, listen to me!" The ginger growled frustratingly as he caught the other by the wrist. Edd had already been halfway outside of the door, trying to leave as fast as possible. Twisting the small mans body Kevin slammed him lightly against the open door. Holding him there by leveraging his weight against him.

"Why do I feel like this?" Kevin demanded, his voice chocking up. The other man looked away as his eyes again brimmed with tears and he struggled against the other man. He was hardly a match. This felt oddly familiar, yet still alien. "This is different than anything else I've ever felt, but..why do I feel so fucking sad." The redheads resolve was slacking as he released some of the tension.

"Why is it making me act crazy like this?" The question hung in the air as Edd tried to hold his composure. "What the fuck is wrong with me?"


	11. Cri(Ed)

**(Ed)ucated**

**Chapter 11- Cri(Ed)**

* * *

><p>The raven haired man tried his best to advert his eyes, tears still falling and gathering on his jackets collar as the other man pressed into him. The entire situation seemed like a fantasy. Something too surreal to really be happening, any moment now he would wake up and-<p>

"Oh my God...what have I done." The other man whispered, letting almost all of his grip on the other man go. "I really must be going fuckin' crazy..."

Edd turned to him with pain in his eyes, his mouth handing slightly gap as he tried to find words to say. Or even emotions to express. Everything to him just felt...jumbled.

Kevin's eyes rolled over his face, one of his hands moving up to touch Edd's lips. The smaller man flinched at the movement but didn't deny it as the other prodded between his pink lips with his pointer finger.

"Your gap..."The other man stated, his eyes glazed over as he looked at the small void. His finger sat unmoving between the other boys lips, who was looking back to him with bright eyes and a tear stained face.

"What...what is happening? Why are you crying..." The redhead pulled his lips into a tight line, trying desperately to grab hold of his thoughts. Of something. "Do...do you remember that time you tutored me in high school? That really happened didn't it?"

"Kevin you..." The man answered, dumb struck. The other mans finger still sat perched between his lips, slurring his words even further than his current condition already did.

The other man leaned in, moving his hand from the others mouth and to his shoulder instead. He took to resting his head against the smaller mans other shoulder while his other hand released Edd's wrist completely.

"I remember looking at you like this. This close. I remember admiring that gap and I.." Edd could feel Kevin shaking lightly against his shoulder as he spoke. "I...thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and even now I-" The man cut himself short for a moment as he gathered his scattered thoughts. Things were just seeming to flow from his mouth, as much as he wanted to he felt as if he couldn't control it.

"I think you're so beautiful but...what is this? You're a man and the fucking neighborhood dork...is any of this even real?"The man calmed at his last words, swallowing the lump in his throat.

The raven haired man had no response to give as he stood there, against the open door. The football captain leaned against his shoulder as a few tears still managed their way past his eyelashes.

"I kissed you that day too...right? I was so nervous after that." The man chuckled bitterly. "Every time I saw you after that I tried to get the balls to-"

Edd gasped and quickly pushed the other off his shoulder, starling him. With wide eyes he looked at the other man, strainting himself against the door.

"Y-you remember?!" The raven haired man asked loudly, clutching at his jacket as he looked bewilderingly at the other man.

"Y-yeah...that did happen right? Or was it just a dream...fuck this is all a fuckin' mess..." The coach looked away from the other man and placed a hand on his forehead. God did he feel fucking dumb now, what in the hell was he doing?

"I-I-I have to go!" Edd got out in gasps, turning to flee. The man pushed himself from the cool wood of the door and began bounding down the hallway, leaving behind his brief case and the glasses that had been returned to him. Leaving behind the man that had single-handed thrown his life into disarray twice in his life time.

The ginger didn't chase after him, he instead only looked out the other as he ran. The door slowly closed, no longer having the weight against it to hold it open. The man stood in his office alone, his coffee now cold and his mind grasping for answers.

Hadn't he always remembered that kiss? Did they kiss more than once? He felt as if he was about to say something to him that would have revealed that, though now he couldn't grasp for it at all. A wave of disgust suddenly wrapped his gut.

"I kissed a guy?!" He asked himself, backing up to lean against his desk for support.

"No fucking way...what in the fuck is wrong with me?"

The ginger reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, quickly hitting the number one on his speed dial.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like a lot of this story is mainly its story line and I wish I could shove in more cute scenes. I'm really struggling with this next transition is why this is so short, I promise to finish it this week!<strong>

**I'm considering starting a more funny and lax KevEdd fic, what do you guys think? It would probably be around these ages with a much simpler story line. Maybe even R! Edd and Normal Kevin.**

**I got asked if this is R Edd and it is not. This Edd is kind of just a bitter adult, though certainly not as cruel as I imagine R Edd as. **

**I also got asked about why Edd's speech is so cannon during Flashbacks but then in regular time its pretty mediocre. It's because he's been eroded by going to college and has let go of this "super smart guy" persona that he held at Peach Creek. He realized that while he was extraordinary in Peach Creek- at Harvard he's pretty mediocre. (Chapter 1 kind of elaborates on this) So now he hardly tries to sound as sophisticated. Also, on top of this he was pretty beat down after he left so that could also be a reason.**

**Thank you all for your continued support and reading. There are way more people than I expected there to be following this story! You guys really brighten my day a lot. If you have any questions that you would like further elaboration on (That AREN'T spoilers) feel free to ask! I'll do my best to answer. **

**Please expect another 5-7 chapters! **


End file.
